


Momos & Spider Lilies

by Kanceir



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Five Years Later, M/M, Multiple Pairings, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), probably, you know me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanceir/pseuds/Kanceir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after the destruction of the Dresden Slate, eighteen-year-old Anna Kushina is finally setting out on her own. By some ironic twist of fate, the owner of the neighbouring apartment turns out to be none other than Saruhiko Fushimi. A lot has happened since the death of the esteemed Suoh Mikoto, and even more since the abolishment of the sanctums, leaving former Kings to average lives in the company of clansmen who still wield that power. How will King-turned-oridnary girl and tri-Aura turncoat navigate this estranged concept of being neighbours?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm horrible and I can't keep up with my stories, but !! -shoves this one at you- With any luck, this will make up for it. I can't remember if I ever posted the original on here, but when I thought about remaking it, I couldn't find any copies of it anywhere, so I just rewrote it. Which is probably a good thing, honestly, considering how horrid my writing is every time I look back on it.  
> But anyway, without further adieu~

_Five years._  
_It had been five years since it all came to an end._

 

~~x x x~~

 

    "Oi! Careful with that!" Masaomi said, bracing his shoulder against the back of Yō's staggering form. Yō steadied himself, gripping the boxes in his arms tighter as he chuckled nervously, only for Masaomi to roll his eyes at him. "You damn klutz. Who said you could carry the breakable stuff? You should'a let Fujishima get that," he said, walking past the other into the apartment.

    "I can handle it!" Yō said, grumbling after Masaomi as he took extra care setting the box down next to the others.

    "Just like you 'handled' Mr.Kusanagi's brand new glasses?" Saburōta asked as he entered with a box of his own, followed close behind by Shōhei.

    "Or the tray at the diner last night?" The latter added with a snicker. Yō bristled, face a muffled shade of red as Masaomi laughed and pat him on the back.

    "Just leave the fragile stuff to us, yeah?" he said. Kōsuke and Eric came in then with more boxes.

    "That the last of it?" Saburōta asked.

    "No. Yata's bringing up the rest with Anna and Mr.Kusanagi," Kōsuke said, stepping to the side as the aforementioned trio appeared in the doorway. Misaki and Izumo carried the remaining boxes to place down with the others, and Anna stepped inside with a smile that was reflected amoungst her former clansmen.

    "Well, that's that. You sure you don't need help unpacking, Anna?" Izumo asked, dusting off his hands as he straightened himself.

    "Yeah--you have a lot of heavy stuff, you could hurt yourse--"

    "I'll be fine," Anna said, effectively cutting off Misaki's protests. The skater pursed his lips, tensing before engulfing the previous Red King in a firm embrace.

    "You grew up too fast. Where's the little kid who always played with marbles?" Misaki asked in a quiet, nostalgic voice. Anna smiled gently, wrapping her arms around Misaki and resting her head on his shoulder.

    "She's still around. Just a bit taller," she reassured, pulling back. Misaki still looked torn, but he nodded, smiling a little.

    "Yeah. That's right. You're as tall as me now!" he said, raising his hand to gesture from the top of his head to hers.

    "That's not much of a feat, ya know," Masaomi muttered, earning a chuckle from the others as Misaki turned a fist on him.

    "You shut the hell up! Most of you assholes aren't that much taller than me, so I don't wanna hear it!" Izumo put his hands on Misaki's shoulders.

    "Now now. Don't use that kind of language in front of a lady," he said, smiling apologetically at Anna, who just giggled quietly. "Come on. Seri's waiting in the car and she has an appointment at five. You know what happens if you keep her waiting." The former Red clansmen all tensed up simultaneously, and they began filing out on hasty feet.

    "Bye Anna!"

    "Have fun settling in!"

    "Don't forget to call!"

    "If you get lonely you can always stop by the bar!"

    The farewells trailed on even as the door closed with a final wave from Izumo, and Anna shook her head at them all. They hadn't changed a bit, and for that she was glad. Even after five years of living in a world without Kings, they managed to retain their passionate personalities and adapt to normal lives without the use of aura. For the most part.

    Anna twirled around once in the middle of her new apartment, inhaling deeply. It was a fresh new start for her, and she couldn't wait to get her first taste of life on her own. Up until now, she had been living with Izumo and Seri, who had gotten officially engaged after years of an attraction they thought they were suppressing. Their wedding was scheduled for this spring in April, and it was already February. Anna was looking forward to it and their happy lives together. Sometimes she wished Izumo and Seri had admitted to their feelings sooner so that she could have been able to live with them as foster parents for longer, but she couldn't say she disliked how things happened.

    The next hour was spent unpacking the necessities: kitchenware, bathroom supplies, clothes, bed dresses. Her furniture had been set up previously by the members of HOMRA, which made things colossally easier for her. She might have been a powerful King in her heyday, but as things stood now, she had the upper body strength equivalent to a baby penguin in spite of her best efforts to exercise. She'd been diagnosed with iron deficiency anemia a couple years prior, and that didn't help much either. It was a wonder that she didn't sleep as much as Mikoto used to. The thought brought a wistful smile to her face.

    Around six, Anna decided to take a break. She didn't have much food yet, aside from an assortment of cereals provided by her friends and a couple TV dinners that she didn't much care for, so she opted to go out for supper. Normally, she didn't like going out to eat unless it was with her friends, but she figured this once couldn't hurt. Besides, she could use the time to think about her next short story. Writing was the source of the majority of her income currently, and it was a surprisingly profitable occupation in this particular trade. Not only did she offer short story commissions, but she also wrote poems, articles to promote certain companies, and the occasional special request for certain works. It certainly kept her busy, if nothing else.

    Stepping out of her apartment, she made sure the door was locked before turning around. Before she could be on her way, however, she was met with the face of another seemingly leaving the apartment across the hall at the same time. She wouldn't have thought anything of him if not for the pair of sea-blue eyes framed by glasses that she had always thought were a little too big.

    "Saru...hiko..."

    "Anna...?"

    The two stared at each other for a long time, and after what felt like minutes, Saruhiko finally cleared his throat.

    "What...are you doing here?" he asked, voice quiet. Almost too quiet for Anna to hear, seeing as she was so used to the boisterous resonance of HOMRA.

    "I live here," she said, plain and simple. Saruhiko blinked, eyes flickering to the door behind her.

    "Since when?"

    "Since today."

    Slowly, his shoulders slumped, a look of disbelief on his face.

    "Do you live there?" Anna asked, nodding to the door Saruhiko had just come through. He glanced over his shoulder at it, then back at her, nodding. Anna blinked. "Okay," she said before turning to start down the hallway. Saruhiko stuttered, and she heard him click his tongue, followed by the jingle of keys and the turn of a lock before his feet strode forward to catch up to her.

    "Where are you going?" he asked as if Anna had some dark, ulterior motive for leaving her apartment at this time.

    "To get something to eat," she said, swaying to a rhythm in her head as she walked. The simple explanation seemed to confound Saruhiko.

    "...Where at? I was just going out to get something, too," he said, finally relaxing enough to put his hands in his pockets, an awkward but curious look on his face as he side-eyed her.

    "Hmm..." Anna thought for a moment. She'd been around this area before, but she wasn't all that familiar with the local restaurants or anything. The only place she even knew how to get to was the park nearby, and that was only because she'd gone on walks there with Izumo, or sometimes the others. She supposed she was lucky to have run into Saruhiko. "I'm not sure. Where do you suggest?" she asked, glancing up at him. His step faltered and he looked at her as if the question were outrageous, but eventually just blinked and sighed to himself.

    "You don't know where anything is, do you?" he asked as he paused in front of the elevator, although it sounded more like a statement of fact. Anna smiled and shook her head. With another sigh, Saruhiko adjusted his glasses and reached forward to press the down button on the elevator, hand returning to his pocket as they waited. "Fine. I guess I'll show you around sometime. After we eat," he said as if it were some laborious task he hadn't been the one to give himself. Anna chuckled.

    "Where will we go to eat then, Saruhiko?" she asked as the elevator doors opened. Saruhiko waved her inside first, and she pressed the lobby floor button before he got a chance to. He rolled his eyes at that.

    "Mnh... Yakumo Saryo should still be open..." he said, though he sounded as if he were talking to himself. Anna let him muse to himself, walking alongside him with her hands clasped casually behind her back when the doors opened again.

    "How long have you lived in that apartment?" Anna asked once they were outside. The sky was mostly dark, save for the remnants of red, pink and orange light trailing after the sun on the horizon. She wished she had seen the sunset itself--it appeared to have been a pretty one. She could have at least appreciated the red.

    "Two years now," Saruhiko said. "I moved to be closer to work since Scepter 4 was decommissioned."

    "Where do you work now?" Anna asked; Saruhiko adjusted his glasses.

    "...I'm a waiter."

    There was a lull in Anna's step, and she tried not to let her smile get too big even though she could already sense that Saruhiko knew of her amusement.

    "Stop laughing."

    "I'm not laughing."

    "Yes you are."

    Anna couldn't suppress a small giggle at that, but she put a hand on Saruhiko's arm apologetically.

    "I'm sorry. I just never pictured you as the serving type," she said.

    "Well it's not my dream job," Saruhiko replied, lifting a hand to run through his hair. Anna glanced up at him.

    "Was working with Scepter 4 your dream job?" she asked. Saruhiko pursed his lips in silence, and Anna smiled softly, turning her gaze back ahead of her.

    The air was chilly, and the former King tugged on her cardigan, wishing she had brought a warmer coat. Immediately after she had formed the thought, something was draped over her shoulders, faux fur tickling her cheeks as she looked up at Saruhiko again. He was turned away from her, and his hands disappeared into his pockets once the jacket was secured over her shoulders. Her smile widened, closing the jacket around herself.

    They walked for a few minutes longer in relative silence until they reached a slightly secluded stone staircase, framed on either side by gently-tended foliage. It was a scenic ascension to the quaint building at the top, and Anna was taken aback by how small it was. She nearly took it for someone's home, but the open entrance revealed sparsely occupied tables being waited on just like a real restaurant. She followed Saruhiko inside, trusting the confidence in his stride as he approached the front desk. The maître d'hôtel welcomed them with a warm smile and showed them to a two-seat table near the back, offering the perfect view through the window of the koi pond placed in the middle of a zen garden. They were given menus and left to decide on their food.

    "This is a very beautiful restaurant," Anna commented, glancing over the items on the menu. She was instantly drawn to the red hues, but she pouted as she read that most of them were rich with spices.

    Saruhiko merely hummed in response, settling for resting his chin on his hand and gazing out the window, menu set aside. Anna assumed he already had his order in mind.

    They ordered their meals and ate without much more conversation, but Anna didn't mind. She was used to Saruhiko's quiet nature, despite the amount of time that had passed since she last sincerely spent time around him. She knew that he and Misaki were back to being relatively good friends, but she wasn't sure how close they were these days. Considering Misaki hadn't said anything about Saruhiko living in the apartment across from hers, she doubted they were very involved in each other's life anymore. She wondered how Misaki would react when he found out.

    When they both finished their meals, they thanked the host and left, the silence between them persisting. She had enjoyed the food, and decided that she would definitely go back sometime. It was a more traditional restaurant without the hustle and bustle of places in the city that she was accustomed to when it came to eating out, and she appreciated that.

    They were stepping out of the elevator on their shared floor before they spoke again. Anna wasted no time in shrugging off Saruhiko's jacket once they reached their doors, handing it to him with a smile. He took it a hand rubbing at the back of his neck.

    "Thank you, Saruhiko," she said. The former officer's eyes widened slightly.

    "For what? We were both going out anyway..." he muttered, glancing away.

    "But without you I wouldn't have known where to go. And I would have been cold," she pointed out. Saruhiko just grunted, lowering his hand from his neck. Her smile softened. "It's good to see you again. I hope we can talk again sometime."

    "...Yeah."

    With that, Anna bid Saruhiko goodnight and retreated to her apartment, sauntering over to her couch and draping herself across it, an arm slung over her eyes. Her smile remained intact.

 

~~x x x~~

 

    Saruhiko stood with his back against the door for a long time, simply staring ahead and trying to wrap his mind around the recent turn of events. Eventually, he summed it up to three key points:

    1. Anna was his new neighbour.  
    2. He had more or less taken Anna out to dinner.  
    3. Anna had grown into a _very_ beautiful young woman.

    Oh, and he was royally screwed.

    He almost wished he could go back to when he used that saying literally rather than figuratively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Double fist in the air-  
> Tbh I really love the thought of these two?? But only when they're older rip.  
> There will be some background relationships, as well as past relationships that still spark up the tension every now and then. I have nothing specifically planned out for this story so far, so tags/ratings/warnings may change down the road. You've been warned~
> 
> (And tell me what you think so far! I'm going to try to get back to work on my other stories too, but this will be my main focus for the time being)


	2. Monotone

    A week had passed, and it was Saturday night before Anna saw Saruhiko again. She had finished unpacking for the most part, her apartment decorated in deep reds and black and white monotone. It probably looked dull to someone with coloured vision, but it comforted Anna that she wasn't surrounded by colour she couldn't see. Not only that, but it allowed others a look through her eyes upon entering.

    The albino was in her living room, lying on her stomach on the floor with various papers scattered around her and a pencil in her hand. A single red marble sat on the coffee table, and Anna glanced up at it from time to time when she was at a loss of what to write.

    A knock came on the door then, and Anna pushed herself up to her feet. She padded over in knee-high socks, donned in a sleeveless red dress that buttoned up to her neck. Upon opening the door, she was met with Saruhiko, and she blinked up at him.

 

~~x x x~~

 

    Saruhiko's voice died in his throat when the door opened. He still wasn't used to Anna as she was now, but what tripped him up this time was her attire. It was modest, but it flattered her. He might have even gone so far as to say she looked cute, regrettably not in the childish sense.

    Her hair was tied back loosely and draped over her shoulder, a pencil tucked behind her ear. Her eyes, though still impossibly red, had lost the juvenescence that had always made them seem so large with curiousity. They were accented nicely by her dress, which retained the elegant frills of her favourite childhood outfit.

    Saruhiko didn't realize he was staring until Anna said his name, and his eyes snapped back to hers as warmth sparked across his cheeks.

    "S-sorry..." he muttered, glancing away as he lifted a hand to the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

    Anna shook her head. "It's okay. I wasn't that busy. What is it?" she asked. He clicked his tongue.

    "I haven't shown you around yet," he said, still not looking at her, but he could practically _hear_ her smiling.

    "I'll get ready. You can come in to wait if you want," she said, opening the door wider before turning to walk back into her apartment. Saruhiko sighed and stepped inside, but stood by the door. Anna scooped up the papers on the floor, stacking them haphazardly on the coffee table before darting off down the hallway. The sound of rolling glass drew Saruhiko's attention to a red marble approaching the edge of the table.

    It fell into his palm, reflexes allowing him to catch it before it hit the floor. Lifting it to eye-level, he studied it for a moment. He was still looking at it when Anna returned, feet tucked in fuzzy boots and dress replaced with a lengthy sweater.

    "Are you ready?" she asked. Saruhiko glanced back at the marble before putting it down again.

    "Yeah."

    He left the apartment building with Anna in tow, a list of places around town already in mind to show her. A couple other restaurants that weren't totally disgusting, the food market, the bookstore (Anna would like that), and the flower shop were amoung the list. Despite his lack of interest, he knew this city was packed with entertainment. Festivals were a regular occurrence, the mall was practically an amusement park. There was hardly ever nothing to do, unless one was a socially awkward introvert who was so used to staying cooped up doing paperwork all day that free time and self-indulgence had become foreign and distant concepts.

    Saruhiko was pretty bored nowadays.

    The raven led Anna to the parking garage, his car thankfully stationed on the ground level. He opened the passenger side door after unlocking it, standing aside from Anna to get in. She paused for a moment before climbing in, Saruhiko closing the door behind her. His took his time moving around the vehicle to the driver's side, inhaling for seven seconds and exhaling for eight. His nervousness flummoxed him, but he didn't see another way around it besides trudging through it.

    The tour was quick and uneventful. Anna of course wanted to go in the library, and forced Saruhiko to walk with her through all of the fiction and fantasy aisles before leaving. She was content to view from the car for the rest of the trip until they came to the flower shop. She practically threw herself out of the car once Saruhiko parked, and he had to hurry to get out and lock the car to catch up with her.

    The shop--Giroflée--was a quaint corner boutique that had a larger interior than one would expect from the outside. There was a plant on every available surface, spanning the entire spectrum of the rainbow. A mélange of natural fragrances greeted them upon entry. Saruhiko didn't much care for the inordinate hodgepodge of scents, but the look in Anna's eyes was another story. They glistened with wonder as she looked around, and Saruhiko could pinpoint each red blossom they landed on. The store owner welcomed them from the check-out desk, but neither paid the woman any mind. Saruhiko silently and without complaint trailed behind Anna as she explored the store, hands in his pockets while the girl stuck her nose in every flower that tickled her fancy.

    "Saruhiko." Anna looked up from the flowers, drawing Saruhiko's gaze down. She held up a bundle of lowers--red spider lilies. "Can I buy these?" she asked, eyes hopeful.

    He quirked an eyebrow. "Why are you asking me? You're an adult now, aren't you?" he asked, although he automatically reached for his wallet. Anna's hand was on his in a flash, and he retracted his hand just as quickly. The girl pulled back unfazed, smiling up at him almost apologetically before hurrying over to the front desk.

    Saruhiko paused to study his hand, flexing his fingers. It had been an over-dramatic reaction, but he wasn't used to such a warm touch. His skin was always so cold, and Anna's was fire in comparison.

    He frowned.

    The two were silent on the ride back, and it seemed that it would remain that way the entire time until the demanding growl of a stomach broke the ice. Saruhiko kept his eyes on the road even as he felt Anna look at him, changing their destination without a word.

    Walking up the stairs to Yakumo Saruyo, Saruhiko put his hands in his pockets, Anna walking alongside him. They were almost at the entrance when her arm suddenly looped through his, and his step faltered as he looked down at her. She didn't return his gaze, and he decided not to say anything despite the heat growing on his face. He was used to this behaviour from Anna when she was younger, but now...

 

    Neither of them spoke until their food was brought to their table.

    "Who are the flowers for?" Saruhiko asked, watching Anna, who didn't meet his eyes again. He asked "who" rather than "what" because spider lilies were never just for decoration, even for Anna. Especially for Anna. Everything red that she took a shining to held some sort of intense, powerful meaning, and Saruhiko could guess what it was this time, but he wanted to ask anyway.

    "Mikoto," she started without hesitance, "and everyone else we lost."

    The last part hadn't been expected, and Saruhiko blinked before looking down to pick at his food. Yakitori, just like last time. It was shallow of him to think that Anna would only have Mikoto in mind when it came to paying her respects, especially when there were more from HOMRA who died than just its King. If he had to guess, he would say that she even included the Grey and Green Kings in her remembrance, and their two followers who seemed to drop off the face of the Earth after the deaths of their Kings.

    "Saruhiko," Anna said, drawing the raven's attention back to her. "Thank you." This time he didn't have to ask what she was thanking him for, and so he simply nodded, turning back to his food.

    It was a gratitude not to be taken at face value.

 

~~x x x~~

 

    Contrary to the misguided belief of a particular, bitter man who shall remain unnamed, Yukari Mishakuji and Sukuna Gojo were far from the verge of disappearance. No, they had simply kept their distance from the Shizume area until their faces were forgotten.

    But now they were back, and ready to start anew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I had to rush this one a little because my writer's block was threatening to take hold again ;-;
> 
> But now we have some old faces returning to the scene, along with a new tag or two :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
